fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2014
Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2014 '''was a tournament from Flipline Studios that was hosted by Kingsley. Fans are once again able to create a customer based on templates made available by Flipline Studios, give his or her character an appropriate name, take a picture, and post it on either the Flipline Forum or https://www.facebook.com/flipline Flipline's Facebook Page. Submissions for the contest began on Wednesday, September 3, 2014 and ended on Wednesday, September 17, 2014. Flipline opened the polls with the first set of four competitors on Monday, September 22, 2014. The competition ended on Monday, November 17, 2014, with Yui, created by Facebook User Julia D., voted by fans as the winner. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4892 External Links Kingsley’s Customerpalooza 2014! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4409 Rounds '''Bold = winner Lettuce Lane Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, September 22, 2014 - Thursday, September 25, 2014http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4468 *1A: Jackson (Forum Member Alex37333) 1,185 vs. Dash (Facebook User Raymond B.) 2,537 *1B: Iris (Facebook User Astrid B.) 1,378 vs. Yui (Facebook User Julia D.) 2,342 2A/2B: Thursday, September 25, 2014 - Sunday, September 28, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4538 *2A: Marcos (Forum Member Ugnius00) 3,276 vs. Marlin (Facebook User Andre Y.) 1,288 *2B: Jade (Facebook User Shea W.) 1,839 vs. Evy (Facebook User Cassia W.) 2,763 Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Monday, September 29, 2014 - Thursday, October 2, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4549 *3A: Marcos 1,640 vs. Dash 2,336 *3B: Evy 1,861 vs. Yui 2,129 Lettuce Lane Finals Finals: Monday, November 3, 2014 - Thursday, November 6, 2014http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4741 *Dash 1,874 vs. Yui 2,235 Fort Onion Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, October 13, 2014 - Thursday, October 16 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4616 *1A: Sean (Facebook User Yin Y.) 867 vs. Apollo (Facebook User WhiteWolf C.) 2,528 *1B: Sarah (Facebook User Sarah H.) 2,332 vs. Miryam (Forum Member M. Garcia) 1,076 2A/2B: Thursday, October 16 2014 - Sunday, October 19, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4654 *2A: Chris (Facebook User Ferina L.) 3,256 vs. Roger (Facebook User Daniella W.) 1,423 *2B: Dana (Forum Member ChaoticGirl7) 1,716 vs. Betty (Facebook User Luminita M.) 3,004 Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Monday, October 20, 2014 - Thursday, October 23, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4665 *3A: Chris 1,544 vs. Apollo 2,228 *3B: Betty 1,491 vs. Sarah 2,292 Fort Onion Finals Finals: Monday, November 3, 2014 - Thursday, November 6, 201414 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4741 *Apollo 1,529 vs. Sarah 2,572 Mount Monterey Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, October 2, 2014 - Sunday, October 5, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4571 *1A: Gabriel (Facebook User Zainea B.) 2,170 vs. Fudge (Facebook User Jack B.) 2,659 *1B: Cameron (Forum Member berry02) 2,132 vs. Tori (Forum Member Yufo) 2,676 2A/2B: Monday, October 6, 2014 - Thursday, October 9, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4580 *2A: Tuker (Facebook User Warren P.) 1,189 vs. Randy (Facebook User Andrés M.) 2,365 *2B: Amily (Facebook User Ylva Ö.) 2,242 vs. Brooklyn (Facebook User Joseph B.) 1,320 Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, October 9, 2014 - Sunday, October 12, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4607 *3A: Randy 3,190 vs. Fudge 1,492 *3B: Amily 3,037 vs. Tori 1,641 Mount Monterey Finals Finals: Thursday, November 6, 2014 - Sunday, November 9, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4798 *'Randy' 2,333 vs. Amily 2,265 BBQ Bog Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, October 23, 2014 - Sunday, October 26, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4692 *1A: Rocky (Facebook User Syed H.) 2,774 vs. Dill (Forum Member domcactus489) 1,818 *1B: Sol (Facebook User Elena C.) 2,073 vs. Thea (Facebook User Danny D.) 2,496 2A/2B: Monday, October 27, 2014 - Thursday, October 30, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4703 *2A: Jimmin (Facebook User Rizqi A.) 1,954 vs. Ray (Facebook User Tonda C.) 1,302 *2B: Lynn '''(Forum Member Nya1okitty) 1,725 vs. Lydia (Forum Member corinnef) 1,538 Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, October 30, 2014 - Sunday, November 2, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4728 *3A: '''Jimmin 2,710 vs. Rocky 1,681 *3B: Lynn 2,591 vs. Thea 1,803 BBQ BOG Finals Finals: Thursday, November 6, 2014 - Sunday, November 9, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4798 *Jimmin 2,052 vs. Lynn 2,521 Final Four Semi-Finals: Monday, November 10, 2014 - Thursday, November 13, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4826 *'Yui' (Lettuce Lane Winner) 2,066 vs. Sarah (Fort Onion Winner) 1,762 *'Randy' (Mount Monterey Winner) 2,450 vs. Lynn (BBQ Bog Winner) 1,372 Grand Finals Grand Finals: Thursday, November 13, 2014 - Monday, November 17, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4867 *'Yui' (Facebook User Julia D.) 3,660 vs. Randy (Facebook User Andrés M.) 3,611 Trivia *This version of Kingsley's''' '''Customerpalooza has 214 more shirts than the 2013 version. *This version includes the color you want for shirt, e.g. purple, red, white, etc. *Instead of the male vs. male or female vs. female division finals, the division finals now consists of one male vs. one female before advancing to the final four. This makes it possible for two males or two females to compete for the final spots in the tournaments. *Although the submission deadline has passed, players are still able to create their own "customers" for fun. *In what was a close race, Yui won by 49 votes, which is so far the narrowest margin that has happened in Kingsley's Customerpalooza. Gallery Gameiconkcp2014.jpg 2014blog logo.jpg kingsley stuck.png Lettucelane round1 a.jpg|Lettuce Lane 1a: Jackson vs. Dash Lettucelane round1 b.jpg|Lettuce Lane 1b: Iris vs. Yui Lettucelane_round2_a.jpg|Lettuce Lane 2a: Marcos vs. Marlin Lettucelane_round2_b.jpg|Lettuce Lane 2b: Jade vs. Evy Lettucelane_round3_a.jpg|Lettuce Lane 3a: Marcos vs. Dash Lettucelane_round3_b.jpg|Lettuce Lane 3b: Evy vs. Yui Mountmonterey_round1_a.jpg|Mount Monterey 1a: Gabriel vs. Fudge Mountmonterey_round1_b.jpg|Mount Monterey 1b: Cameron vs. Tori Mountmonterey_round2_a1.jpg|Mount Monterey 2a: Tuker vs. Randy Mountmonterey_round2_b.jpg|Mount Monterey 2b: Amily vs. Brooklyn mountmonterey_round3_a.jpg|Mount Monterey 3a: Randy vs. Fudge mountmonterey_round3_b.jpg|Mount Monterey 3b: Amily vs. Tori Fortonion_round1_a.jpg|Fort Onion 1a: Sean vs. Apollo Fortonion_round1_b.jpg|Fort Onion 1b: Sarah vs. Miryam Fortonion_round2_a.jpg|Fort Onion 2a: Chris vs. Roger Fortonion_round2_b.jpg|Fort Onion 2b: Dana vs. Betty Fortonion_round3_a.jpg|Fort Onion 3a: Chris vs. Apollo Fortonion_round3_b.jpg|Fort Onion 3b: Betty vs. Sarah Bbqbog_round1_b.jpg|BBQ Bog 1a: Rocky vs. Dill Bbqbog_round1_a.jpg|BBQ Bog 1b: Sol vs. Thea Bbqbog_round2_a.jpg|BBQ Bog 2a: Jimmin vs. Ray Bbqbog_round2_b.jpg|BBQ Bog 2b: Lynn vs. Lydia Bbqbog round3 a.jpg|BBQ Bog 3a: Jimmin vs. Rocky Bbqbog round3 b.jpg|BBQ Bog 3b: Lynn vs. Thea kingsleydressup.jpg|Kingsley, ready for the finals. Divisionfinals_round1_a.jpg|Lettuce Lane Finals: Yui vs. Dash Divisionfinals_round1_b.jpg|Fort Onion Finals: Sarah vs. Apollo Round1winners.jpg|Kingsley with Yui and Sarah Divisionfinals_round2_a.jpg|Mount Monterey Finals: Randy vs. Amily Divisionfinals_round2_b.jpg|BBQ Bog Finals: Lynn vs. Jimmin round2winners.jpg|Kingsley with Randy and Lynn semi_finals_a.jpg|Yui vs. Sarah semi_finals_b.jpg|Randy vs. Lynn Finalist.jpg|Kingsley with Yui and Randy Finals a.jpg|Finals: Yui vs Randy winner.jpg|Yui is the winner!!! final.jpg|How it all went classof20141.jpg|Portrait of all of the entries by magicmusic (Mage) Category:Tournaments Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza